1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contactor apparatus comprising a body with a plurality of parallel sections with each of which is associated a switch which is placed in a circuit to be controlled and whose mobile contact piece is actuated by the movements of a common rack, at least one of these switches being in the form of a monostable sealed micro-switch with high speed cut-off, whose own internal terminals are connected electrically to two external connecting terminals disposed in each section, these sections being carried by an upper part of this body which is associated with a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatus, mainly used when the reliability of conventional switches may be compromised by the environment, in particular when these switches are to be placed in low level control or monitoring circuits, may be illustrated by patent FR 1 150 455 having a substantially closely related structure.
In the particular presentation of this contactor, it has already been proposed to actuate small switches in sealed cases, commonly called mini- or micro-switches, by means of an electromagnet used generally for actuating low voltage switches.
Difficulties always arise when these small cases are to be fixed in a precise position or for their electric connection to terminals which, so as not to disconcert the assembly personnel, must be in a form identical to that of terminals usually met with in the same apparatus or in adjacent apparatus having higher current ratings, and so comprising power switches.
Furthermore, and to comply with a frequent need of function combination, it is necessary to confer on these small switches either opening functions or closing functions, or else combined functions, the demand for which must be able to be satisfied during assembly in the factory. These functions must not be able to be readily modified during a subsequent action by an inexperienced user.